the_future_is_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
Megasquid
The '''megasquid' is an elephant-sized species of terasquid native to the Northern Forest of Pangaea II in 200 million AD. It is the largest land animal of its time. Evolution The cephalopods have been slowly adapting for life on dry land since 100 million AD, with the large Bengali swampus octopus. However, they only truly began to evolve and diversify after the mass extinction which ended most life on earth. With many empty ecological niches, it was the squid, not the octopuses, which evolved to be the dominant animals. The megasquid in particular appears to have evolved because of the lack of large land animals. Biology The megasquid is four metres tall, and weighs eight tonnes. Physically, it appears to be very different to regular squid - however, save for a few differences, they are very similar to a squid, but tilted vertically. The main body is the most like that of a squid, with a large mantle and small eyes. This mantle is porous, as air can flow through it to reach the lungs and keep the animal alive. The small brain is located just behind the eyes. However, everything below the mantle is strange and foreign. Its eight tentacles have evolved into eight 1/3 metre thick, column like legs, reminiscent of elephant or sauropod legs. These legs are composed entirely of circular, vertical rings of muscle. In addition, it has grown two extra tentacles, used as arms. These two arms are more like the tentacles of a regular squid. Set in the very centre of this network of legs is the megasquids beak-like mouth. The anus would appear to be at the back of the animal, just under the mantle,The Future Is Wild DVD boxset, "3D Animations" and the location of the reproductive organs is uknown. On the front-centre of the mantle, in the forehead-like area, is a large blue vocal sac. The megasquid uses these sacs to generate deep, booming calls for communication. The skin of a megasquid is not what one would expect from a squid - it is tough and rhinoceros-like. The skin of a megasquid is generally brown, with lightly striped legs. To keep itself from drying out, the skin of megasquid secretes some kind of liquid.The Future Is Wild DVD boxset, "The Making of" The megasquids entire digestive and respiratory systems seem blended together. They breathe through their vocal sacs, and is connected to the anus, suggesting that the stomach is in the same tract as the lungs. The sacs also act as a nasal passage. Behaviour The megasquid is a slow, omivorous animal. It will eat anything that presents itself, from lichen tree capsules, squibbon, and disguised slithersuckers. The tree capsules are commonly targeted because of their bright colour - megasquids have excellent colour vision. Megasquid locomotion is difficult. They are very slow, and have a very specific way of walking - the front and back right legs are moved forward with the middle left legs, and then the same the other way around. If megasquid moved in any other way, they would overbalance or trip over themselves. Megasquid can live up to a maximum of fifty years, at least partially thanks to the lack of large land predators on Pangaea II. Megasquid communicate with each other via large blue vocal sacs on the forehead area of their mantles. They produce different sounds, from low grumbling or humming to a loud boom. The sounds are made when a megasquid breathes in a certain way. Megasquid use their anterior 'arm' tentacles as hands, grabbing food with them, and generally using them as tools, for tasks such as moving obstacles. Ecology Megasquid are used by slithersuckers as a method of dispersal. The slithersucker tricks the megasquid into eating it, and then takes control of the giant squids central nervous system by inflaming its brain, and causes it to sneeze, sending bits of the slithersucker around the forest. This is not harmful to the megasquid. Megasquid also eat squibbons. However, occasionally the tables are turned somewhat, and squibbons will taunt passing megasquid from the trees, throwing things at them and swinging around. Gallery megasquid-600px.jpg Megasquid futuroscope.png Megasquid at Sydney Aquarium.png Megasquid at Parc.png Megasquid statue WiP.png Megasquid interior.png Behind the scenes In the documentary In "The Tentacled Forest", a megasquid appears a little before the halfway mark. It is lured in by a slithersucker whilst eating various fruits, and has its body taken over. When it reaches a tree, the slithersucker makes it sneeze, and the squid is freed. It returns to lumbering around the forest. The megasquid soon passes under some trees, where a group of squibbons are sleeping. It manages to use an 'arm' to capture a baby squibbon, and prepares to eat it. Before the wailing baby can be eaten, the squibbon family ward off the megasquid by throwing fruits and rocks at its mantle. This serves as a distraction, allowing an adult squibbon to swoop down and save the baby. The megasquid groans in anger, and moves on. In the cartoon series Megasquid are recurring animals in the cartoon series. They appear in "Be True to Your Crew", "Sweet Home Pangaea II", "He Might Be Giant", "Cure For The Common Megasquid Cold", "Queen of the Squibbons, Part 1" and "Queen of the Squibbons, Part 2". In the manga A megasquid appears in ''The Future Is Wild'' manga, during the later chapters which focus on squibbons. Conception Perhaps the most well known animal from The Future Is Wild, the megasquid was thought up by Dougal Dixon and McNeil Alexander. The idea of the megasquid came from observations of the muscles within a squids tentacles - one set for contracting, and one strong set of rings around them. It was speculated that this combination could allow a fully terrestrial, walking squid to evolve. Alexander's first calculations gave him a weight limit of only one tonne, but once he made a few plausible changes to the muscle and fibre, he realised a terrestrial squid could theoretically grow to eight tonnes.The Guardian Criticism As with the other terrestrial squids in the series, the megasquid is a controversial topic, and has been criticized for being unrealistic or implausible. Primary arguments include the possibility that the squid would collapse under its own weight. Merchandise A megasquid features on the DVD case of The Future Is Wild, and is featured on the front of Disc 1. Megasquid feature in many exhibitions regarding The Future Is Wild. They appear in the Futuroscope Parc ride, Dinosaur Park exhibition, and the temporary exhibition at Sydney Aquarium. List of appearances *''The Future Is Wild'' **101. Welcome to the Future **113. The Tentacled Forest *''The Future Is Wild: A Natural History of the Future'' *''The Future Is Wild'' TV series **110. Be True to Your Crew (cameo) **114. Sweet Home Pangaea II **121. He Might Be Giant **123. Cure For the Common Megasquid Cold **124. Queen of the Squibbons, Part 1 **125. Queen of the Squibbons, Part 2 *''The Future is Wild'' manga References Category:Animals Category:Invertebrates Category:Cephalopods Category:Organisms of 200 million AD Category:Organisms from Pangaea II Category:Organisms from the Northern Forest Category:200 million AD